


Anticipation

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Reader kisses Bucky for the first time.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet fluff piece.

You couldn’t sleep in anticipation of your upcoming mission, and decided to go to the kitchen for something warm. Unsurprisingly, you weren’t the only one who had the same idea.

“Rough night?” you asked the haggard figure standing in front of the open fridge.

“Yeah,” he sighed, casting a side glance at you. “Nervous?”

You chuckled humorlessly. “Always.”

He nodded as he stepped aside and gestured to the fridge. “Wanna try your luck?”

“Sure.” You stepped over and considered the items inside. “Were you in the mood for anything in particular?” you asked.

“Can’t decide between sweet and salty.”

“Hmm,” you tapped your chin, wondering if it would be a good idea to eat something heavy this late. Seeing Bucky sitting with his shoulders slumped, and hearing the slight growl of his stomach, you decided you’d go for it. “If you’ll give me a hand, I can satisfy both.”

He readily agreed and you both got to work. After pulling everything you needed out, you began to assemble ingredients while he mixed them. Not too long later, you were scooping some ham and eggs onto a plate for him along with freshly made waffles. Grabbing your own food, you joined him at the counter and began to eat in silence.

“Thanks for the food. I’ll clean up,” Bucky offered. “You go rest.”

“Nah, I’m too full to sleep just yet. I’ll help.”

Halfway through the dishes, Bucky awkwardly cleared his throat.

“You’ll do great. On your mission, I mean. You always do,” he finished with a tight smile.

“Thanks. I know it’s dumb being so nervous all the time, but I just can’t help it.” You cast your eyes downward, slightly embarrassed by your confession.

“Hey,” he called, waiting until you met his gaze to continue. “It’ll keep you on your toes. I get nervous too, ya know. I just hide it better.”

You smiled gratefully and he returned the gesture before focusing on the dishes once again. When they were dried and put away, there was nothing left to do but head back to bed. You shuffled to elevator, each pressing your respective floor numbers, and waited.

Looking over at Bucky, you couldn’t help but notice how much more relaxed he looked, and you felt a warm flooding of satisfaction that you’d been able to help him.

“Buck, don’t move. There’s something on your face.”

He immediately stilled, eyes widening. “What is it?” he asked without moving his lips.

You inched closer and slowly pressed your lips to his cheek, feeling it grow warm beneath your touch.

“Me,” you grinned when you pulled away, finding him growing red. The elevator dinged when it reached your floor, and you stepped out. “Night, Buck.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You’d just finished stowing your gear after triple checking everything was there, and began to pace around the hangar to expel some of your nervous energy before takeoff. When the last member of your team showed, he wasn’t alone.

“Y/N!” Bucky called, breaking into a jog as soon as he saw you.

The sight made your insides flutter. “Come to wish me luck?”

“To bring something you forgot.”

Your brow furrowed, wondering what on Earth you almost left behind. You went through your mental checklist as Bucky took those final steps, but when his lips connected with yours, you went fuzzy and melted into him.

He chuckled at the soft whine that left you when he pulled back. “You have to go now.”

“Dammit,” you grumbled, making him laugh loudly this time.

He took your hand and led you the jet, watching as you made your way up the ramp.

“Hey, Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s on loan,” he grinned. “I’m gonna need it back once you return.”

A short burst of laughter escaped your lips. “Sure thing, Sarge.”

Settling into your seat, you didn’t notice the smiles your team shared. What you did notice was that your nerves about the mission had subsided, and in its place was excitement over what awaited your return.

* * *

 


End file.
